binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Belegost
Belegost is a Dwarven city in a mountainous island. The Founding of Belegost When the dwarves first arrived at the island where Belegost now is, they were besieged on the beach by the Duergar living there along with their goblin slaves. The dwarves would have been wiped out if not for their rescue by a local Human fishing village. The dwarves and the villagers then united and drove the Duergar and their goblins from the mountain. Both the dwarves and the humans then swore a vow of friendship which lasts to this day. Thousands of years later, the human fishing village became the capital of the kingdom of Malderi, which came to cover the entire island, except for the dwarven mountains in the north and a large swamp in the south which could not be claimed due to an abundant amount of monsters living in it. The Malderi Civil War Almost five hundred years before Olaf Ironfist was born, the kingdom of Malderi was embroiled in a civil war, started when the guild of necromancy attempted to use their powers to seize control of the kingdom. The war raged for years, and the necromancers were only defeated when the dwarves broke their nearly 300 year policy of isolationism and marched from their mountain. Under the leadership of Archibald Ironfist, the dwarves pushed the necromancers into the swamp. The necromancers remain in the swamp to this day, and every fifty years or so they attack the settlements outside the swamp with an army of undead. The Great Goblin War Three years ago a great army of goblins attacked the lower fortifications of the mines of Belegost. The goblins quickly overran the dwarves' defenses and pressed into the dwarven mine. After a year of fighting and massive losses on both sides, the dwarves managed to fight the goblins back into the tunnels and sealed the tunnels with powerful runes. The Fall of The City of Belegost and the Dwarven Civil War Shortly before the end of the Great Goblin War, an army of dwarves under the control of a young noble named Durluan returned to Belegost with news of the imminent goblin defeat. The dwarves, weary of war, welcomed the warriors opening the gates without question. Once inside the city, the army turned and attacked the city guards. The battle was bloody and lasted a full week, but with the Belegost military out fighting the goblins, the traitors easily overwhelmed the few reserve troops left. The castle was the last to fall, but when Durluans troops stormed the castle, they killed all within, including King Bolli Stiffbeard and all the noble families who allied with him. With the king dead and the city under rebel control the war was all but lost. Loyalists continued to fight for a full year; however, none managed to breach the Rune Wall, and eventually all the surviving noble families voted to crown Durluan and the war was over. Belegost now Currently, Belegost is reeling from two consecutive massively costly wars. The military is depleted and many of the deep mines are overrun with monsters and unusable. The massive doors to the city closed three years ago, and have not opened yet. After the initial massacre of the noble families, the city has remained relatively peaceful. By all accounts King Durluan is a ruthless but fair ruler and is skilled in both matters of war and the day to day affairs of ruling a city. Rebels still lurk and make plans in dark back rooms but recently with the creation of Ironhelm Keep most of the rebels leaders have left for Galkadore. After being knocked so low, Belegost has survived and has proven that no one is tougher then a dwarf! Recently a series of earthquakes have hit Belegost, forcing the dwarves to abandon their efforts to rebuild the mines, and instead simply focusing on surviving. The humans on the island have fled into the mountains to avoid the floods and are working with the dwarves to assure the survival of both nations. King Durluan has disappeared and is thought to have been killed when the north city flooded. He was last seen carrying survivors to safety. The remaining noble families are attempting to keep order in the city and repair the damage that the earthquakes and floods have done but at the moment the fate of Belegost remains uncertain. Category:Places